dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Paragus
|Race = Saiyan |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 767 |Address = New Planet Vegeta |FamConnect = Broly (son) Bio-Broly (clone of son) Krang (henchman) Moah (henchman) Shamoians (slaves) }} Paragus is a Saiyan and the father of Broly. His name is a pun on the word "asparagus." Biography ''Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan'' Prior to Planet Vegeta's destruction, Paragus had been a high ranking Saiyan warrior loyal to King Vegeta. When King Vegeta realizes the power of Paragus' son, Broly, he orders Broly to be executed. Paragus tries to plead with him, stating that Broly is only a child and can even grow into a extremely valuable ally for the King's son, Vegeta, but his pleas fell on deaf ears and he is ordered to be executed as well. They are both thrown out like garbage, although they both survive. On the same day, Frieza destroys Planet Vegeta, and Broly uses a sphere of his own power to protect himself and Paragus, transporting them to another planet. Apparently, he knows Bardock, as he recognizes Goku as the former's son. Paragus raises Broly, who grows up violent and destructive, killing and destroying everything uncontrollably. Paragus eventually has a scientist create a mind-control device capable of restraining, and controlling Broly's rage and power, after an incident in which Broly gouged out his left eye with a single punch. He later comes up with a plan to get revenge on Prince Vegeta by luring him to a ruined planet in the way of a massive comet called Comet Camori, which would destroy the planet and kill everyone on it in the process. Paragus also kills one of his soldiers, Moah, when this soldier says he is afraid after he discovered Paragus' plan to let Comet Camori destroy New Planet Vegeta. However, the plan fails when Broly breaks the crown and goes berserk, attacking Goku and the others. When Paragus attempts to escape in his escape pod (expressing regret in regards to having to abandon Broly to his fate), Broly kills him by crushing the pod, then throws it into the approaching comet; just before dying, Paragus laments on the fate of a Saiyan being killed by his own child. ''Fusion Reborn'' Along with countless other Dragon Ball antagonists, Paragus makes a cameo appearance in the 1995 film Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn when the residents of Hell make their escape to Earth. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. Used in ''Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Dead Punisher' – A short range ''ki'' attack. Paragus used it to kill his servant Moah. *'Broly's Ring' – A scientific craft designed to control Broly's power. Paragus wears it on his right hand. Video game appearances Paragus makes an appearance during cutscenes with Broly in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 (his name is spelled "Baragus" or "Paragas"). He makes his first appearance as playable character in a video game in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. Other media Paragus and his son are the main antagonists in the 2010 live action battle show Dragon Ball Kai: Super Battle Stage. Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Iemasa Kayumi *FUNimation Dub: Dameon Clarke *Latin American Dub: Roberto Sen *Brazilian Dub: Renan Gonçalves Trivia *Paragus apparently at least knew of Bardock, since he automatically recognizes Goku as Bardock's son. *Paragus' Battle Armor resembles that of Yardrats. It also frequently changes colors throughout various flashbacks (and in one case, looked like he wasn't wearing any armor). Paragus is the first evil Saiyan to wear armor different to that of Frieza's employ. *Paragus is never seen fighting in the movies. *Paragus is the only known Saiyan to have survived King Vegeta's Execution Beam. *Seeing how Broly was outfitted with the ring at least 15 years before the events of the film, and King Kai's reaction to the entire South Galaxy (or at least most of it) being destroyed by Broly as if it just happened recently, it is most likely that Paragus had used Broly to destroy the remaining planets in the South Galaxy. *Paragus is the last normal Saiyan to be killed. Ironically, he is also the only Saiyan Broly successfully manages to kill. *Paragus is similar to Babidi and Bibidi. Both enslave a far more powerful character, and are killed by them. Both slave characters are someone in their family line is responsible for creating (Paragus is Broly's father, and Buu was created by Bibidi, Babidi's father). On a related note, both slave characters were very hard to control when they were younger (Bibidi had a degree of difficulty of completely controlling Kid Buu until Buu absorbed Grand Supreme Kai, whereas Paragus had a lot of difficulty in regards to controlling Broly in his younger years prior to creating his crown). *In the English Subtitles for Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, Paragus' name was misspelled as "Paragas" and in Supersonic Warriors 2, he is called "Baragus". *Paragus apparently knows full well who Trunks is, although this seems to be a major plothole, as Trunks was never properly introduced by name to Paragus and was from the future, not the current time. Gallery ParagusS12.png|A young Paragus trying to stop his son EnergyController.png|Paragus using his Control Device on Broly ParagusS4.png|Paragus arrives on Earth BrolyParagus.BLSS.png|Paragus with his son Paragus2.BLSS.png|Paragus talking to Vegeta ParagusBlast.png|Paragus charges the Dead Punisher ParagusS3.png|Paragus arriving to stop Broly from killing Goku Paragus laughing.jpg|Paragus laughs as Vegeta's kick does not hurt Broly Baragus(SSW2).png|Paragus in Supersonic Warriors 2 Paragus Heroes.jpg|A Paragus card for Dragon Ball Heroes showing the Dead Punisher Paragus Heroes 2.jpg|A Paragus card for Dragon Ball Heroes Paragus Heroes 3.jpg|A Paragus card for Dragon Ball Heroes Broly&ParagusBattle(DBH).png|Broly and Paragus in Dragon Ball Heroes Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Fathers Category:Males Category:Movie Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Tyrants Category:Villains Category:Dragon Ball Z